bibliothek_der_schattenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kerzen einölen
„Wie ölt man eine Kerze und wie ritzt man etwas in sie hinein?“ (Kerzenritual) Häufig befassen sich an uns gestellte Fragen mit dem Thema des Salbens / Einölens einer Kerze oder warum man etwas in eine Kerze einritzen soll. Dies sind sehr weit verbreitete magische Praktiken, die eigentlich jedes Kerzenritual begleiten. Man benennt eine Kerze, indem man hineinritzt, wofür diese Kerze steht. Als Werkzeug zum Einritzen bieten sich dicke Stecknadeln oder Stricknadeln an oder etwa Zahnstocher / Holzspieße, manche verwenden ein speziell für magische Rituale reserviertes Messer oder eine Schreibfeder. Viel wichtiger als das „womit“ ist aber das „was“: einen Namen, eine Eigenschaften, einen Wunsch, ein Hindernis oder etwas Ähnliches. Bei einem anziehenden Kerzenritual schreibe ich dabei von links nach rechts vom Docht aus zum unteren Ende (Fuß) hin. So wird der Wunsch später nach dem Anzünden von der Flamme Buchstabe für Buchstabe in die Welt getragen – als würde man ihn buchstabieren. Etwa: L – i – e – b – e. Bei einem bannenden Ritual hingegen schreibe ich von links nach rechts vom Ende (Fuß) aus zum Docht hin. Später werden die Worte dann von der Flamme von ihrem Ende her Stück für Stück aufgelöst. Sie werden also immer weniger. Etwa: Sorgen, Sorge, Sorg, Sor, So, S, gelöscht! Eine weitere Möglichkeit besteht darin, rund um die Kerze herum zu schreiben. Dies bietet sich an, wenn eine Kerze mehrfach für ein Thema verwendet wird. Auch passt dies häufiger bei der Verwendung von Stab- oder Stumpenkerzen als bei den sehr viel kleineren Wunsch- oder Ritualkerzen. Ob oben oder unten kommt dann meiner Meinung nach wieder auf das Thema an. Eine Kerze kann zum Beispiel immer den Anfang und das Ende einer Meditation kennzeichnen. Es würde Sinn machen, in ihren Fuß etwas wie „Ruhe – Meditation – Gelassenheit“ einzuritzen. Diese Themen werden im Laufe ihrer Verwendung sicherlich gleich bleiben. Vielleicht wird die Kerze aber auch verwendet, um sich über längere Zeit auf etwas vorzubereiten. Beispielsweise auf eine Prüfung. In den Fuß der Kerze würde ich in dem Fall das Langzeit-Thema einritzen. „Heilpraktiker-Prüfung am 14.01.2016“, jedoch würde ich zusätzlich vor jeder Verwendung am oberen Rand das heutige Thema einritzen. Je nachdem, was ich in diesem Moment verstärken möchte. An einem Tag mag das „Durchhaltewillen“ sein (bei zunehmendem Mond), an einem anderen Tag möchte man vielleicht den „Konzentrationsmangel“ (bei abnehmendem Mond) in die Wüste schicken. Die Kerze brennt dann jeweils mindestens so lange, bis die Worte am oberen Rand aufgelöst wurden. Wenn man möchte, kann man die Kerze mit dem passenden Ritualöl salben. Der englische Begriff „to dress the candle“ macht deutlich, was man eigentlich tut. Man „bekleidet“ die Kerze. Man gibt ihr ein passendes Gewand aus dem zum Thema passenden Ritualöl und verwandelt sie so aus einem schlichten Alltagsgegenstand in ein energetisches Werkzeug. Besonders wenn man weiße Kerzen oder Bienenwachskerzen verwendet, da diese nicht durch ihre Farbe einem Thema zugeordnet sind. Ich empfehle die Kerze dafür auf die Hand zu legen, mit der man nicht schreibt. Also die weniger dominante Hand, die „empfangende Hand“ in der Magie. Mit der anderen Hand öle ich die Kerze ein. Der Docht zeigt dabei von mir weg, das Ende (der Fuß) hingegen zeigt dabei etwa auf meine Körpermitte. Bei einem bannenden Kerzenritual würde ich die Kerze vom Ende zum Docht hin salben, wobei der Docht ja von meinem Körper weg zeigt, denn das führt die unerwünschten Dinge (die ich zuvor in die Kerze geritzt habe) weg von mir. Es ist meiner Meinung nach die passende abwehrende Bewegung, als würde man etwas von sich weg schieben. In einem anziehenden Kerzenritual hingegen salbe ich in die andere Richtung, also vom Docht hin zum Ende, welches auf meinen Körper weist, um die positiven Dinge um die ich bitte symbolisch in meine Richtung zu ziehen. Wenn man jemanden ohne Worte zu sich locken wurde, so würde man eine ähnliche Bewegung ausführen. Wenn man eine Kerze für mehrere Anwendungen verwendet und dementsprechend rund um die Kerze herum geschrieben hat, dann wird auch rundherum eingeölt. Man salbt dabei immer nur den Teil, der in der aktuellen Sitzung abgebrannt wird. Dies geschieht im Uhrzeigersinn bei anziehenden, schützenden, haltenden Ritualen, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn bei bannenden, auflösenden, destruktiven Ritualen. Wie bei jedem magischen Thema gibt es auch hier wieder gravierende Unterschiede, was in den Augen verschiedener Leute, Autoren oder Lehrer „richtig“ oder „falsch“ ist. Wie immer kann ich nur weitergeben, was ich gelernt habe und was für mich persönlich Sinn ergibt. Dies ist eine grundlegende Anleitung, die natürlich nach eigenem Ermessen und Bauchgefühl angepasst werden kann! Wichtig ist, dass der Ablauf für einen persönlich eine Bedeutung hat. Wer etwa mit Engelkerzen arbeitet und diese nur von unten nach oben salbt, weil der Gedanke dahinter ist, sich „mit oben zu verbinden“, dann ist das auf jeden Fall ein schöner, bedeutungsvoller Gedanke. Ebenso könnte man vielleicht eine Kerze mit einer Abwärts-Bewegung salben, wenn man etwas aus sich heraus an die Erde abgeben möchte, etwa Unruhe oder Wut etc. Die Möglichkeiten sind endlos – nur unüberlegt und ohne Aussagekraft sollte eine magische Handlung nie vorgenommen werden. Kategorie:Magiekunde Kategorie:Ritualkunde